1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to backlights and, particularly, to a frame of a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
An LCD panel typically includes an LCD sheet and a backlight module for providing light for the LCD sheet. Following the popular trend of miniaturization of the LCD panel a decrease of thickness and weight continues, accordingly, the backlight module and the LCD sheet also should be sufficiently thin and light.
The LCD sheet typically includes two glass substrates and a number of LCD molecules between the two glass substrates. The backlight module typically includes a number of optical members in a frame, such as a light source, a reflector, a light guide plate, a diffusing sheet, for example. The optical members are mounted in the frame in a predetermined order. The frame keeps the optical members as a group and protects the optical members from being damaged. When first mounting the LCD sheet to the frame, the LCD sheet is tilted to be put into the frame, therefore, only a side of the LCD sheet may contact to the frame, and the force from the frame may act on a small area of the LCD sheet. The glass substrates of the LCD sheet may be easily broken during assembly, because the thinness of the LCD sheet.
What is needed therefore are a frame of a backlight module addressing the limitations described.